Eternally Burning For You
by badassbellamyblake
Summary: A collection of all the Klaroline drabbles I post on tumblr. (Rated T, but some entries do contain mature themes and will be pointed out).
1. Stay

Teachings of Greek mythology flew to the forefront of his mind, and there was something so crucial about this left field flutter-by. The relevance of what he saw laid out before him weighted on him like the earth on Atlass eye- were cruel and he was glad templet even sound hopeful that he would. She knew him so well. It was sick how far he let this go. But she was the bubbling fizz in a bottle of champagne: effervescent but the best part.

The pause between her request was enough to swallow Klaus whole, trapping him here in this painful webbing of strings and bedroom eyes that were already settled on rejection.

That she could still find it in her to seduce him despite how empty he left her feelingt see over- and he would not change for her.

At first, she had expected the same from him, but oh, it hurt for them both when they woke up and felt cold sheets and a lazy fan against their backs.

Even as Klaus backed her against the wall and hitched her legs over his hips- she clung to him like he knew the following morning would once this was over- he knew that was over before he buried himself deep inside her. Like the vessel he intended her to be, he fucked her mercilessly, filling her the only way he knew how.

"Stay," she breathed as his mouth seared her neck- not branding, no no no, but hopefully she would remember- and her fingers dug into his shoulders, "stay for the night."

How could passion break his heart?

All he could do was nod uselessly again, and pretend that this didnt.

It didnt even look her in the eyes as he worshiped her.

This was how goddesses died.

Even climax was tainted by the afterglow. He didnI** ran through his mind even as he rolled away from her. Itt a lie, even as he walked away from her crumpled form and the ruined bedsheets: he could walk away but he could never let her go.**


	2. So Long And Goodnight

**AU: Human Caroline**

* * *

Like the layers of dead skin that peel away from winter-starved lips, Klaus could feel the veil between this world and the next slowly start to thin. It hurt like a sore that kept opening to the elements, no matter how many attempts to heal and to move forward were made.

Desperate was never something he fancied himself, but now, he bore the name with a fierce disposition: he would be anything if it meant avoiding the inevitable.

Whatever cancer that had decided to take roost in her bosom came too soon. Much too soon.

Wrinkles did not adorn the spaces between her eyes and the golden tresses that still shone like fresh hay after the rain. There were no valleys hugging the corners of her smile or spots of decay riddling her arms.

No, she was pristine and vibrant and so wholly alive that he could not believe that she was a corpse within.

Each day, Klaus counted her heartbeats and memorized the rhythm of the day- and each day the tempo beat slower than the last.

He knew she would die, eventually, but it was just that: eventually had seemed so far away.

Caroline was still very much his in every way that didn't matter- the crushing grip she held his hand with when the news of her expiration was uttered; her eyes shining with the stars she admired from the lawn at night- but Death made her his mistress, and she was his so utterly that it hurt to breathe.

But it hurt her to breathe, as well, tenfold.

At length they discussed every possibility, but she would not budge when it came to stopping her heart so she could live. So much precious time had been wasted trying to convince her to die so that she wouldn't remain so, but her stance did not waiver.

And how could she claim to love him when she taunted him day in and day out with how she wasted away before his eyes? Klaus was dying a different kind of death watching her suffer knowing that he could only twiddle his thumbs and memorize everything about her.

As if he would be lucky enough to forget her.

Today, though, the stench of death that had been scented only sparingly in the past now clung to her like a blanket, warding anything from breaking its grasp on her.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he uttered, his voice sounding too high-pitched, too loud in the silence of dawn.

Her lack of response did not surprise him, but his heart would not tolerate her silence.

"Caroline," he commanded, shaking her stiff shoulders in an attempt to jostle any life that still hung around.

Did her ghost haunt him now? Were here gaunt and sunken eyes closed forever from seeing him? Could she see him now? Did she hurt now?

Klaus could not reconcile her peace with the corrupting surface of his heart. It bled and she did not. It broke and stuttered through every beat while hers lie in disuse within her.

She was a hull. The reality of her deterioration hadn't struck him so bluntly as it did now.

The Caroline he knew had died a long time ago and a skeleton wearing her skin had been the woman he held in his arms last night.

Something terrible and fundamental broke within him, and every tear he kept unshed- he had to be strong for her, because had been so weak- forced their way through his eyes slammed shut. Daggers danced along his throat and his shoulders heaved with the weight of mountains.

His hands found hers, clasped neatly over her navel, and something crinkled under his fingertips.

Parchment hid in the tomb of her palms, and Klaus quickly pulled it out and studied the words written through blurry eyes.

_Klaus,_

_Some of us burn brighter than others, and I know you can't understand why I fizzled out and you are still ablaze, but know that I love you._

_Even as I know I will not live to see the sun one last time, know that I am not scared, because your radiance infuses me and you will be the last thing I see._

_It doesn't hurt anymore, my love. And I am so relived I could weep. But there is no time for tears. _

_Your name tastes like heaven on my lips, and I can't stop whispering it. Heaven feels so good._

_Forever yours,_

_Caroline. _


	3. Burning

**I cannot write smut to save my life, but I can die trying. **

**(if that was not disclaimer enough for you, this chapter contains SMUT or a poor attempt at it)**

* * *

Caroline watched intently as Klaus took his time pouring Scotch into two separate tumblers. His hands flexed expertly, ensuring that none of the precious amber liquid would be wasted in the exchange from bottle to glass.

"I've never had it before," she blurted, feeling all the youthful naiveté she knew she possessed compared to him.

Was there a way to drink Scotch? Did you slam it back or did you sip it carefully, savoring the flavors on your tongue?

Klaus laughed lightly, extending the tumbler to her. "Take your time with it then, sweetheart."

Her hands trembled slightly as she wrapped her fingers around the etched glass, and his smile vanished as soon as his hands touched air, his guise as kind host ending.

"Drink it, Caroline," he commanded, raising his own glass and letting it rest just below his lower lip. Who needed compulsion when you could speak like that?

She didn't think twice about complying, but even her curiosity wasn't enough to let her focus on the distinct taste or the way it made its presence known in her throat. No, all of her attention was on the man- could he be called that?- in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

Of course, she deadpanned internally, letting her content expression falter: he would not lead gently into this conversation, and she should have expected nothing less. Such a silly girl she was, expecting anything but to be skinned alive and left bleeding by his words.

"I…"

What could she say? That she was set on a crash course and nothing she could do would save her from him?

"I do not have the patience for your sudden inability to run your mouth. Spit it out or get out of my city, sweetheart."

Yes, the venom in his tone stung, but even she could see the way his jaw clenched and his fingers flexed as if he was bracing for a storm.

He was planning on weathering her assumed rejection the only way he knew how: by making her hurt as bad as he did.

Anger flared through Caroline, weakening the paralysis on her vocal chords.

"I want it, Klaus. I want the power and the kingdom and the way you look at me. I want everything you have to offer."

The way his eyes shone as she spoke with ringing syllables invigorated the blonde: to watch the most powerful being on the planet regard you as an equal was something not many had experienced, but this was not the case for her.

For so long, she had been the one being pursued, the one highlighting and dimming parts of herself so some unworthy person would spare her a moment of guarded affection and cheap intimacy, and being the one chased had been a nice change. But denial grew boring and her bed could use some warming. She was ready to accept fate.

Klaus's gaze trapped her, and for the longest time it was just his eyes studying her over the rim of his glass, and her fidgeting fingers on the bottom of hers.

"Show me," he spoke suddenly, setting the tumbler on the table.

Caroline copied his movements, unsure of what exactly he meant.

"Show you what?"

Two quick steps later, and Klaus's face was centimeters from hers, his stare boring into hers, stealing her ability to speak yet again.

His lips parted, and a whisper that felt like steam against her mouth left him, "show me why you deserve to have it all."

Fog clouded her mind, and Caroline wished he would take a step back so she could think, so she could ignore the way fire burned deep within her core, threatening to erupt if she did not have him _now._

And that's what he wanted, and wasn't she here to stop denying desires?

Nervous and unconfident Caroline fell away from the succubus now standing before the deadliest of hunters: her fingers deftly removed the straps of her dress from arms that secured the fabric tightly to her body. She bowed her head- to him, to the woman she now was- and closed her eyes. Taking a deep, centering breath, she let the dress drop to the floor, and she opened her eyes, their swirling red and black depths finding Klaus's astonished ones.

"I'm not going to show you anything, Klaus," she stated while undoing the clasp of her bra and letting it too fall to the floor, "you're going to give me what I want, and you're going to do so until I tell you otherwise."

She could visibly watch his self-control snap- he had only mastered the skill for her, and it moved it her- as his eyes exploded with gold and he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away.

Calloused hands gripped her hips and held her to him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he freed one hand from where it burned into her skin.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he swept the contents of the desk to the floor and laid her down on the cool mahogany. The sound of breaking glass only heightened the desire she had to rip into him.

Then his lips were blazing trails along her collarbone and the only other things in the world were his hands ripping her underwear off of her and the way his belt sounded as he stepped out of his pants.

"This will not be sweet, Caroline. This will be quick and fast," he whispered against the peaks of her breasts, in between swirls of his tongue and the bluntness of his teeth deepening the pink there.

Admittedly, the admonition took her by surprise, and she stilled beneath him.

"Why?" her breath was a wistful sigh, and could hardly be considered a question: there was too much soul in her voice to be anything less than a plea.

Hooded, goldenrod orbs met her dark ones, and she suddenly knew the pressure that built before a volcano erupted. He was magma, and she melted, so infused with him she was.

"Because," he purred, rising to hover over her, the tip of his cock pressing slightly against her entrance, "this has been a long time coming and I've run out of patience."

Their kiss- their first real, completely honest kiss- was an even display of wills, and she could not fathom who it was that leaned in first. His tongue caressed hers gently, relaxing her, and his hands felt their way from her throat, between the valley of her breasts, and over the bones in her hips.

"Look at me," he breathed, breaking the kiss. She obeyed helplessly, seeking out anything to relieve the heat between her legs.

His roaming hands settled on the insides of her thighs, spreading them ever so slightly. Briefly, his eyes were tender and expressive and tears welled in her throat at what she saw for her, so brazenly on display.

"When you see stars, my love, know that it is only we that created them."

Before she could speak, before she could anchor herself to something, Klaus was buried inside her, every tantalizing inch of him stretching her and setting her nerves on fire.

A throaty moan as all she could utter as she grasped for something she could hold onto, settling on the smooth planes of his back that rippled as he began to move in and out of her.

His hips were angled just so that he moved against the most sensitive parts of her with ease, wasting no time in building her high and winding her tight.

"Faster," she panted, digging her nails into his hips as he wordlessly complied with her demands.

Kisses were fireworks on her neck as he slammed into her with enough fore to send the heavy desk jumping beneath them. The sharpened points of his fangs teased the vein humming just below the surface of her skin, and that little bit of stimulation had her hurtling towards climax.

Caroline felt herself begin to shake, and Klaus's hands found hers and lifted them to rest on either side her head, clasping them to his.

A smile touched the corners of his lips, and Caroline wanted to feel that grin on hers as she came undone, but his head moved to the side of hers, and those taunting lips gave way to a tongue that tasted the spot behind her ear with extreme delicacy.

"And now, Caroline," he uttered, accentuating each word with quick, strong thrusts, "you become mine."

Caroline's mouth fell open and numbness invaded her limbs. For a millisecond, she felt nothing, and then sensation overwhelmed her. Spots descended behind her eyes and an electric, tingling euphoria emanated from her center in pulsating waves of pleasure. Nothing else existed but the way it felt to be rendered completely unwound.

Nothing else but Klaus.

As the world slipped away from her, all she was aware of was him.


End file.
